tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Nokogilin
|Type =Alien Insect Kaiju |Home world =Planet Nokogilin |Height =20 centimeters to 50 meters |Weight =0.5 kilograms to 45,000 metric tons |Enemies =MAT, Ultraman Jack |First appearance =''Return of Ultraman'' Episode 26: Mystery! Homicide Beetle Incident (1971) |Latest appearance =''Redman'' Episode 38 (1972) |Relationships =Beryudora |Portrayed by =To be added |created =Ken Kumagai |Roars = }} Nokogilin is an alien insect kaiju that appeared in episode twenty-six of the 1971 television series Return of Ultraman. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Return of Ultraman Mystery! Homicide Beetle Incident '']] Coming to Earth in the form of a meteor, Nokogilin emerged from the crash crater near Tokyo, where it immediately murdered a man using a electric shaver. Although the MAT initially regarded to the report of the death as not part of their jurisdiction, it soon became abundantly clear that the man's death was no natural murder when a woman was found burned to a crisp in another murder case, under the same conditions as the man. MAT entered the case and discovered Nokogilin attacking a stick of lipstick, leading to Hideki Goh to suspect that the insect is of extraterrestrial origins. Realizing that this lipstick is the same type as the one he gave to his love interest Aki Sakata, Goh contacted the Sakata household while Nokogilin escapeed the scene. Later that night, Nokogilin murdered a biker revving up his motorcycle and proceeded to stalk Aki. Aki arriveed home and shut Nokogilin out, with her older brother Ken Sakata giving her Goh's warning. However, her younger brother Jiro Sakata overheard the conversation. Taking the conversation as a threat to his bug-hunting hobby (as Jiro had just caught Nokogilin as it was sneaking around the Sakata home), Jiro sneaked Nokogilin into the Sakata household, who then broke out of its glass cage in the night and stalked towards the sleeping Aki with an intent to kill. Aki woke up from Nokogilin's buzzing and evacuated the building, while MAT arrived to capture the insect. After being captured, MAT realizes through experiments that Nokogilin mistook the buzzing from electronics as the sounds of an enemy insect, and attacks the source with a powerful Destruction Ray. As such, MAT decided to eradicate the insect at their shooting range with a new weapon: the Space Laser. However, upon firing 2 shots at the insect, MAT realized that Nokogilin was able to absorb the energy from the weapon and grow to human-size. Three more shots were fired at Nokogilin before it escaped in a cloud of dust, burrowing deep underground. While MAT took off into the air, Nokogilin reappeared in Tokyo, where it began to wreck havoc upon the city. Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack in order to combat the nemesis, but found himself overwhelmed by Nokogilin's powerful pincers and Destruction Ray. Worsening the issue was Nokogilin's durability, in which it survived a direct shot from the Specium Ray with no visible damage. However, the tied of battle turned when MAT blew out Nokogilin's left eye with a shot from the MAT Bazooka, which gave Jack the opportunity to use his Ultra Bracelet an sever Nokogilin's center antennae, stunning the beast and leaving it vulnerable. Jack then finished off Nokogilin with the Ultra Shot. 'Other Media' Redman To be added Abilities 'Destruction Ray' Called the '''Destruction Ray' , Nokogilin can fire the powerful beam from his center antennae. 'Durability' Nokogilin's exoskeleton is strong enough to withstand the power of Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray. 'Weaknesses' Nokogilin proved to be vulnerable when his left eye shot by MAT and when Jack used his Ultra Bracelet to cut off his center antennae, as Jack was then able to kill Nokogilin by firing the Ultra Shot. Comics ''Shine Ultra Star'' To be added ''Redman To be added Gallery 'Production' Return of Ultraman Nokogilin 5.jpg Nokogilin 2.jpg Nokogilin.jpg Nokogilin 4.jpg Ultraman Jack vs. Nokogilin.png Ultraman Jack vs. Nokogilin 2.jpg Ultraman Jack vs. Nokogilin 3.jpg Ultraman Jack vs. Nokogilin 5.jpg 'Screenshots' Return of Ultraman Normal Nokogilin.png Redman To be added 'Comics' Redman To be added 'Magazines' Ultraman Jack vs. Nokogilin 4.jpg 'Merchandise' Bullmark Nokogilin.jpg|Bullmark Nokogilin Popy Nokogilin.jpg|Popy Nokogilin X-Plus Nokogilin.jpg|X-Plus Nokogilin 'Miscellaneous' Nokogilin 3.jpg Roar To be added Trivia *Nokogilin was indirectly referenced in episode twelve of ''Ultraman Ace, when Seiji Hokuto was deciding on how to destroy the super beast Sabotendar, which was currently disguised as a cactus. Hokuto recalled that "there had been a case where an insect absorbed laser energy and became gigantic", referencing Nokogilin. Category:Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Insect Creatures Category:Beryudora's Components Category:Return of Ultraman Monsters Category:Redman Monsters